transformersfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers: X
Transformers: X is an 2018 American animated television series which airs on Boomerang after Robots in Disguise finished. STORY PLOT: A series of civil war has goes on between the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons on the planet Cybertron, which start to slowing losing energy. So, Optimus Prime and his team goes to find something to help restore their home. But, Megatron, along with his fellow comrades, attacks Optimus and his team's ship, causing both ships crash landing to Earth where the Autobots gain help from young lonely human orphan Spike Witwicky as the Decepticons seek to rule the planet while their leader, Megatron has put into a coma Now, the Autobots must defeats the Decepticons, save the Earth, and hide themselves from human sight all at once in order to save both Cybertron and Earth's futures! CHARACTERS AND VOICE ACTORS: ' '''AUTOBOTS: ' 'MAIN AUTOBOTS (TEAM PRIME): ' * '''Optimus Prime (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - A young brave, noble, adventurous, honorable, wise, benevolent, and heroic Autobot leader, he wield a axe. He transforms into a semi-trailer truck. * Bumblebee (Voiced by Jackson Robert Scott) - The team's youngest member who's fun-loving, hyperactive, very cheerful but can be easily confused, weak-minded, and mischievous, but can be brave, loyal and somewhat headstrong at times, he joins Team Prime cause he wish to prove himself worthy to Optimus, he also wield a pair of blasters which can shot electric blasts on his enemies. He transforms into a mini-van. * Ratchet (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - The team's top medic and inventor who may not only help fix his fellow comrades, he help creating weapons for the team and even welcome of helping Bumblebee out at times. He transforms into a ambulance. * Jazz (Voiced by Khary Payton) - Optimus' right-hand man and Team Prime's second-in-command who seem to be cool, clam, and somewhat serious on the team. He enjoy music in his spear time. He transforms into a sports car. * Ironhide (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - The team's weapons expert, Ratchet's partner, and Optimus' closest friend, he's also a member of the Wreckers and like helping Ratchet of build and test out new weapons for the team. He transforms into a pick-up truck. ELITE GUARDS: ' * '''WRECKERS: ' * 'DINOBOTS: ' * 'AERIALBOTS: ' * '''Jetfire (Voiced by ) - * Fireflight (Voiced by ) - * Air Raid (Voiced by ) - * Airazor (Voiced by ) - * Metalhawk (Voiced by ) - ** Superion (Voiced by ) - BUILDERBOTS: ''' * '''Wedge (Voiced by Jason Marsden) - * Grapple (Voiced by ) - * Heavy Lord (Voiced by ) - * Quickmix '''(Voiced by ) - ** '''Landfill (Voiced by ) - OTHER AUTOBOTS: ' * '''DECEPTICONS: ' 'MAIN DECEPTICONS: ' * '''Megatron (Voiced by Clancy Browk) - * Starscream (Voiced by Sam Riegel) - * Soundwave (Voiced by Tom Kane) - ** Ravage (Voiced by Frank Welker) - ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Frank Welker) - ** Frenzy (Voiced by Keith Silverstein) - ** Rumble (Voiced by Keith Silverstein) - * Barricade (Voiced by Eric Bauza) - * Blackout (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - * Stormcloud '(Voiced by Jennifer Hale) - '''INSECTICONS: ' * 'VEHICONS: ' * 'CONSTRUCTICONS: ' * 'Scrapper '(Voiced by ) - * '''Bonecrusher (Voiced by ) - * Mixmaster (Voiced by ) - * Hook (Voiced by ) - * Long Haul (Voiced by ) - * Scavenger (Voiced by ) - ** Devastator (Voiced by Dave Boat) - COMBATICONS: ''' * '''Onslaught (Voiced by Dave Boat) - * Brawl (Voiced by ) - * Swindle (Voiced by ) - * Blast Off (Voiced by ) - * Vortex (Voiced by ) - ** Bruticus (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - OTHER DECEPTICONS: ' * '''HUMANS: ' 'MAIN HUMANS: ' * 'OTHER HUMANS: ' * 'OTHER TRANSFORMERS: ' * '''EPISODES: click here CREW: * Stephan David - Executive Producer * Sam Register - Executive Producer * James Roberts - Writer * Greg Weisman - Supervising Producer * Adam Beechen - Producer, Writer * Noam Kaniel - Composer * Paul Dini - Writer, Producer * Lisa Schaffer - Casting and Voice Director * Brandon Vietti - Character Designer 'TRIVIA: ' * The series takes elements from the G1 Transformers TV show and comics, the live-action Transformers film series, Transformers: Animated, Transformers: War for Cybertron/''Fall of Cybertron'', and Transformers: Prime. Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series